Fiestas, Verdades y Asuntos Pendientes
by Aglae Ivanov
Summary: No buscaban encontrarse, pero una fiesta en la playa provoca que, después de tres años de graduarse de la escuela, Jack y Elsa se vuelvan a ver. Tal como sabemos, el alcohol hace su trabajo en sacar las verdades más profundas de las personas, y este par no es la excepción. [TWO SHOT] Multi crossover. Big Four.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola lectores! Les traigo un fic cortito de dos capítulos, con la pareja que me tiene fascinada hace un tiempo: JackxElsa._

 _Una_ _ **aclaración antes de que comiencen a leer**_ _, es que hay una parte del capítulo en que los personajes juegan al "Nunca Nunca", en inglés dicho "Never have I ever" y en internet encontrado como "Yo nunca". De donde vengo, se le dice "Nunca Nunca", así que ese nombre tomará aquí._

 _Bien, sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia._

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Dreamworks y Disney son los dueños de los universos aludidos.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.** **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Fiestas, Verdades y Asuntos Pendientes**

 **Capítulo 1**

Al principio se había rehusado a ir. Definitivamente, no podía perderse el estudio de un fin de semana entero solo por irse de fiesta. Sin embargo, cuando Anna le había puesto los ojos de cordero degollado y Rapunzel le había recordado por mensajes que era su cumpleaños y que, como una de sus primas favoritas, tenía el deber de ir, no pudo negarse. Anna, incluso, le había prometido que la acompañaría, excusando que podrían arreglárselas con Kristoff. Elsa, como buena hermana mayor, le había sonreído agradecida, y le había dicho que no era necesario.

Se había preparado para cualquier escenario. Como era su prima, se imaginó un fin de semana de locos. Y claramente no se equivocaba. Rapunzel había conseguido el hostal _El Patito Modosito_ para celebrar su cumpleaños en la playa. Anna había reído ante aquel nombre, sin embargo, apenas llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron de la gente que estaba allí. Elsa no quería sentirse discriminadora ni ruda, pero los hombres que eran dueños del lugar eran bastante aterradores, por su aspecto y semblante sospechoso. No obstante, todo eso se desvaneció al ver cómo su prima se abalanzaba para abrazar a cada uno de ellos y su novio, Eugene, la acompañaba en el acto. Todos parecían apreciarlos mucho, incluso, los esperaban con una buena comida para celebrar a Rapunzel.

Apenas terminaron de comer e instalarse, las personas comenzaron a llegar. Ante esto, los hombres se retiraron. Solo quedó el dueño, quien tenía un garfio como mano izquierda. Con gentileza, le pasó las llaves a Rapunzel, indicándole que cada habitación tenía su llave al lado de recepción. Además, con un tono serio, le dijo que, ante cualquier problema, él estaría en una de las cabañas de afuera. Ella, como era, le sonrió y asintió energéticamente, agradeciéndole.

La fiesta no tardó en empezar, y Elsa al principio estaba un poco nerviosa. No era ajena al ambiente de las fiestas, pero nunca asistía a unas con tanta gente. Sin embargo, cuando los chicos comenzaron a sacar tragos y Mérida se unió al grupo, la rubia se sintió mucho más a gusto. El lugar comenzó a llenarse, y Elsa notó que había muchas personas de la escuela, a pesar de que su prima estaba en su primer año de universidad. Incluso, había gente de su generación.

— Vaya, no recuerdo que te juntaras con todas estas personas, Punzie — Comentó Elsa, cuando se encontraba con su prima rellenando los platos con snacks. Rapunzel sonrió.

— ¡Oh! No solo son mis amigos, también le dije a Eugene que invitara gente — Respondió la chica, sacando otra cerveza del refrigerador. Elsa tomó algunos platos con comida, y Rapunzel la imitó — ¡Es por eso que vinieron muchos de tu generación! ¿no es genial?

— Mientras te gusten las multitudes, ningún problema — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Rapunzel rio ante ese comentario, notando la cara de disgusto de Elsa. Eran tan diferentes en algunos aspectos que llegaba a ser cómico.

— Oh, no te preocupes Els, tengo una sorpresa para ti que, _te prometo_ , te va a encantar — Dijo la castaña. Elsa alzó una ceja y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, su prima avanzó por toda la multitud para dejar los platos de comida en la mesa.

Apenas Rapunzel y Elsa volvieron al grupo, notaron que habían comenzado a jugar "Verdad o Reto". Elsa sonrió, sabiendo que, lo más probable era que la idea había sido de Anna. Rapunzel se sentó al lado de Eugene y de inmediato fue agregada al juego junto con Elsa.

— ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Se perdieron la confesión de Mérida! — gritó Anna. Elsa se rio levemente, notando que su hermana ya tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Sin duda, entre las dos, Elsa era la que tenía mayor resistencia al alcohol.

— ¿Confesión? ¿Qué confesión? — Dijo Rapunzel curiosa. La pelirroja lanzó una leve risa.

— Nada que tú no sepas, Punzie — Respondió Mérida, tomando un sorbo de su trago. Elsa sonrió.

— ¿No me digas que les dijiste acerca de tu crush por Hipo en segundo año? — Todos estallaron de risa, y Mérida sonrió.

— Exacto, muchas gracias por repetirlo, Els — Contestó con ironía. Elsa se rio, mientras que Anna tomaba la palabra.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Es el turno de las nuevas! — Exclamó Anna. Kristoff rio al mirarla y la rodeó con un brazo. Su novia siempre era extrovertida, pero, cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, sus gestos se volvían mucho más exagerados y graciosos.

— Bien, como yo perdí, me toca desafiar — Dijo Mérida. Todos la miraron, y notaron que los azules ojos de la chica se fijaron en Rapunzel — De acuerdo cumpleañera, ¿Verdad o reto?

— No estoy lo suficientemente ebria, así que verdad — Admitió la castaña. Mérida rodó los ojos. — ¡Oye! Tú también elegiste verdad, no me mires así.

— Sí, pero yo di esa excusa de la ebriedad, Punzie — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Rapunzel rio — Bien, ya que estamos con puras verdades, aquí voy. Rapunzel ¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual más secreta?

Hubo un grito de sorpresa por todo el grupo, mientras que Rapunzel se quedaba en silencio. No parecía avergonzada ni impresionada, sino pensativa. Elsa y Anna sonrieron para sus adentros. Punzie realmente era del tipo que no tenía filtro ni vergüenza al hablar de esos temas, al menos desde que comenzó su relación con Eugene hace ya un año. Antes de responder, la castaña de pelo corto miró a su pareja y le sonrió con complicidad.

— Mmm… Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, querida amiga, mi fantasía más secreta es que Eugene pose para una de mis pinturas nudistas — Todos reaccionaron de forma diferente ante eso. Anna y Elsa sonrieron, mientras que Mérida y Kristoff asintieron con la cabeza, pensativos. Rapunzel, por su parte, se encogió de hombros antes de terminar de hablar — Sin embargo, el caballero aquí presente nunca ha querido.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios no?! — Explotó Mérida. El grupo se rio ante la reacción de la pelirroja — ¡Solo piénsalo! ¿De verdad crees que Rapunzel se aguantaría hasta retratarte?

— ¡Oye! — Protestó la chica. Eugene se rio.

— Ese es exactamente el problema, creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no alcanzaría ni a hacer la primera línea — Con ese comentario, la castaña golpeó el costado del chico. Eugene se rio — ¡Hey! Tienes que admitir que es cierto.

— Pensé que tu excusa era no querías que te llamara mi "muso inspirador", porque según tú no era masculino — Se burló la chica. Nuevamente, todos rieron ante sus palabras. Eugene se cruzó de brazos y Rapunzel aprovechó de darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Ambos sonrieron. — Bueno, creo que es mi turno, pero ANTES, creo que este juego no es para nada divertido si todos van a elegir verdad siempre.

— Claro, lo dices ahora — Bromeó Anna, antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

— Así que, desde ahora el juego es reto o reto, nada de verdad — Sentenció la castaña. Todos la miraron con protesta y, antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, ella se cruzó de brazos — ¡Nada de eso! Es mi cumpleaños y se hace como yo quiera.

— Eso es jugar sucio — Le dijo Eugene. Rapunzel lo miró y sonrió con picardía.

— Créeme, puedo jugar aún más sucio.

— Oh, Dios, no aquí por favor — Comentó la pelirroja. La pareja rio, y Eugene rodeó a su novia con uno de sus brazos — En fin, Punzie, entonces ¿quién es tu víctima?

— Bien, Elsa, querida prima — Elsa rodó los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Era bastante obvio que Rapunzel la iba a escoger, por lo que no tenía caso protestar. — Quiero que hagas "eso" — Ante la alusión, todos fruncieron el ceño, sin excepción. Rapunzel resopló — "Eso", Elsa… Lo que hiciste para Año Nuevo, ¿recuerdas?

Al notar que Elsa no captaba la idea, su prima hizo un gesto con sus manos. Nadie logró entender, excepto la rubia y Anna. A esta última, se le iluminó el rostro, mientras que Elsa se rio y comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Oh, no, no, no, Punzie… Hay mucha gente aquí y no quiero quedar tan ebria entre tanto desconocido — Le respondió la chica. Rapunzel sonrió, apretando sus verdes ojos.

— Nada de "Punzie" aquí, Els. Es el juego, tienes que hacerlo — Le insistió la castaña. Antes de que Elsa pudiera responder, Anna se adelantó.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Elsa! — Anna se soltó de Kristoff abruptamente y se sentó cerca de su hermana — No estás con desconocidos aquí ¡La mayoría son de nuestra escuela!

— Exacto, y es por eso mismo que no quiero — Dijo la chica. Anna y Rapunzel resoplaron.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres? ¡En el fondo sí quieres, Elsa! ¡"Eso" es genial, y lo sabes!

— Está bien, esto ya me está confundiendo — Dijo Mérida, aún con las cejas unidas — ¿Qué es "eso"? Explíquenme porque me estoy imaginando algo que, estoy segura, no es.

— Elsa sabe una manera muy genial de tomarse un vaso de una sola vez — Respondió Rapunzel. Elsa rodó los ojos y todos parecieron interesarse — No es lo mismo si lo explico, ¡Solo muéstralo, prima!

— Si beber el trago es el problema, puedo acompañarte — Ofreció Kristoff, encogiéndose de hombros. Elsa, al notar que todos estaban tan entusiasmados y curiosos, suspiró derrotada.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó la chica. Todos la ovacionaron y ella levantó su dedo índice — Pero Kristoff va a tener que beber lo mismo que yo.

— A tu servicio, cuñada — Ante la respuesta, Elsa sonrió y se levantó.

La rubia tomó el trago de ella y el de Kristoff. Notó que el suyo estaba por la mitad y que el del chico ya estaba por terminarse. Dejó ambos a un lado y sacó unos vasos nuevos y alargados de debajo de la pequeña mesa. Eugene, quien pocas veces había compartido estas instancias con la prima de su novia, no pudo evitar impresionarse por la rapidez con la que Elsa manipulaba las botellas de licor y el hielo para preparar los tragos. El chico miró a Rapunzel y esta le sonrió, divertida. Realmente, no muchos conocían ese lado de su prima, solo los allí presentes. Cuando Elsa terminó, le entregó el vaso a Kristoff y miró a Rapunzel.

— Bien, Punzie, si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien — Ante la mirada desafiante de su prima, Rapunzel sonrió y se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose al equipo de música. Kristoff, al notar que Elsa no se sentaba, se paró al igual que ella. Anna, al ver a su novio y a su hermana, no pudo evitar divertirse.

Fue entonces cuando una música electrónica comenzó a sonar, y Punzie llegó gritando con alegría al lugar en donde se encontraba su grupo. Elsa notó cómo la gente miró a la cumpleañera y al grupo con curiosidad, pero, por algún motivo, esta vez no le importó. La chica miró a su cuñado con unos ojos que decían "cuando te diga, lo hacemos" y él asintió. La rubia cabeceó un rato al ritmo de la música, y, cuando se acercaba el minuto del coro, colocó su palma extendida en la boca del vaso, dejando un pequeño hueco. Anna y Rapunzel vitorearon ante la acción, mientras que Mérida las miraba sin comprender. Cuando llegó el momento, Elsa asintió hacia Kristoff y, en un rápido movimiento, dio vuelta el vaso para comenzar a tomar, sin descanso, del pequeño hueco entre este y su pálida mano.

La rubia escuchó que no solo su grupo ovacionó aquello, sino casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Elsa miró de reojo a Kristoff, y, con diversión, se dio cuenta que el chico no pudo siquiera tomar la mitad de su vaso, puesto que estaba perplejo mirándola, al igual que Eugene. Por otro lado, Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna gritaban eufóricas, celebrándola. Cuando terminó su trago, Elsa despegó su palma del vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Wujuuuu! ¡Así se hace! — Escuchó decir a Rapunzel, mientras se sentaba otra vez. Mérida la miró.

— ¡Demonios, Elsa, no sabía que podías hacer eso! — Exclamó la pelirroja. Elsa rio. — ¡Tienes que enseñarme algún día! ¡Eso fue genial!

— ¡Sin duda lo fue! La meta de este fin de semana es que aprendamos a hacerlo — Comentó Eugene. Elsa lo miró divertida, y él se rio — De verdad, nunca te había visto hacer algo así… ¿Dónde aprendiste?

— Tuve un trabajo de barwoman en mi primer año de universidad — Contó la rubia. — Era lo único compatible con mi horario en ese entonces.

— ¡Quién lo diría! Sin ofender, Elsa, pero no te imaginaba para nada en algo así — Dijo el castaño. Elsa se encogió de hombros.

— Las personas cambian en la universidad, supongo… — Respondió ella. Mérida se relajó en su asiento y observó a Kristoff.

— Creo que alguien no estuvo a tu altura, Els — Bromeó la pelirroja, señalando al rubio con el mentón. Kristoff resopló al notar todas las miradas sobre él y su trago a medio tomar.

— Lo siento, sabía de tu trabajo, pero no tenía idea que pudieras hacer eso — Dijo el chico. Anna se rio y Elsa sonrió — Estoy casi tan impresionado como Eugene.

— Halagarme no te va a salvar de esto, querido cuñado — Dijo Elsa. Kristoff sonrió y se tomó todo el contenido restante de su trago. Todos lo aplaudieron y la rubia rio — Bien, ahora tu reto.

— Lo sabía — Murmuró el chico. Anna volvió a reír y se apoyó en el hombro de su novio.

Fue así como estuvieron mucho tiempo jugando a lo mismo. Se habían ganado muchas miradas curiosas con sus desafíos, sobre todo el que implicó que Eugene hiciera como una ballena con epilepsia en el suelo. Claramente, eso fue obra de Mérida, y un poco de Rapunzel. Elsa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba un poco ebria. Si bien tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, el reto impuesto por su querida prima la había dejado en bastante desventaja. Habían completado ya dos vueltas cuando Anna fijó sus azules ojos en un punto detrás de ella.

— Oh, Dios, Punzie, no bromees… — Dijo la castaña, volviéndose a su prima. En respuesta, Rapunzel se rio. Elsa la miró con confusión.

— Elsa, _tu sorpresa_ acaba de aparecer…

La aludida, con el desconcierto repartido en todo su rostro, se volteó. Fue allí cuando comprendió todo. Justo ahí, muy cerca de ellos, se encontraba un chico alto, delgado y con pelo plateado. Sus ojos azules estaban tal y como recordaba, o incluso mejor. Estaba acompañado de Hipo y Astrid, una pareja histórica en sus años de escuela. Antes de que pudiera verla, la rubia se volvió al grupo, y notó la mirada picarona que sus amigas le dedicaban, incluyendo a Mérida. De inmediato, Elsa subió la guardia.

— Oh, no, no, y MÁS no — Dijo ella. Las chicas se rieron, y Kristoff se miró con Eugene, no comprendiendo nada en absoluto.

— ¡Sí, sí, y MÁS sí! — Respondió Anna, demostrando su entusiasmo. Emoción que, claramente, su hermana no compartía.

— ¡Esto es perfecto! Y justo es mi turno — Dijo Mérida con una amplia sonrisa. Elsa se volvió a ella con súplica — ¡Oh, vamos Elsa! ¿A estas alturas qué pierdes con hablarle a tu crush de tus días de escuela?

— Oh, ya veo, por eso querías que lo invitara — Comentó Eugene, pensativo. Rapunzel sonrió y asintió con energía.

— Exactamente, porque no había otra instancia antes — Dijo la castaña. Anna y Mérida rieron, mientras que la expresión de Elsa demostraba su profunda incomodidad y vergüenza. — Bueno, Mérida, tú dices.

— Elsa — La rubia miró a la pelirroja, nuevamente, en modo de súplica. Sin embargo, su amiga hizo caso omiso de eso — Ahora mismo vas a ir, vas a saludar a Frost, e invitarlo a que venga a compartir con nosotros.

— Hey, si ese es el drama, puedo hacerlo yo… — Comentó Eugene, despreocupado.

— No, no…Tiene que hacerlo ella, sino no tiene gracia — Dijo Anna, enredándose en uno de los brazos de Kristoff, quien estaba ajeno a todas esas historias. Eugene se encogió de hombros y Rapunzel asintió, apoyando a su prima menor.

— No entiendo cómo voy a ir y hacer eso, si en toda la escuela nunca fui otra cosa que su tutora — Dijo Elsa, no comprendiendo a sus amigas. Mérida suspiró sonoramente antes de hablar. — Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¡Es por eso que tienes que hacerlo! Dios, ¿Puedes tomarte un trago en un par de segundos frente a toda esta gente y no vas a poder hablar con Frost? ¡Es imposible que te diga que no! ¡Es el chico más simple y accesible del planeta!

— Pero, esperen, tiempo… — Todos fijaron sus ojos en Kristoff, quien, al parecer, no lograba entender del todo la situación — ¿Quién es este Jack Frost? ¿Siquiera sabe quién eres?

— Ugh, esto es vergonzoso… — Murmuró Elsa. Rapunzel sonrió, mientras que Anna se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar una risita.

— Jack era el peor de nuestra clase, Kristoff, y Elsa la mejor, por supuesto— Explicó Mérida. Ante el relato de una historia tan antigua, Elsa sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente — De hecho, Elsa y Jack se llevaban bastante mal al principio, siempre discutían porque él adoraba hacerla enojar.

— Peeero, todo eso cambió en último año — Agregó Anna, mirando a su hermana, divertida. — Elsa comenzó a hacerle tutorías a Jack después de clase, porque él mismo se lo pidió. De hecho, a finales de año, Elsa le dijo a Jack que, si pasaba los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, iría a verlo al campeonato de hockey. Él era el capitán.

— Solo cuando yo me gradué, él pasó a ser capitán — Comentó Eugene. Rapunzel lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. — Recuerdo que también fui a ese juego, y que incluso en mis tiempos libres ayudaba en los entrenamientos. De hecho, Frost estaba bastante nervioso, quizás era por eso.

— Lamento dar malas noticias, pero claro que no — Elsa tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de continuar. Todos la miraron y ella fijó sus ojos en Eugene — ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió cuando ganaron, no?

— Sí, Rapunzel me dio su número — Todos quisieron chocar sus palmas con sus frentes ante la respuesta de Eugene. Elsa, por su parte, suspiró sonoramente antes de contestar.

— Bueno, además de eso, apareció una chica universitaria que resultó ser la novia de Jack — Reveló Elsa. Ambos chicos del grupo mostraron confusión en la historia. — Cuando ganaron, apenas salió de la pista, ella lo abrazó e incluso lo besó.

— Vaya, eso apesta — Dijo Kristoff. Anna le pegó un codazo y él protestó. Elsa se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que malinterpreté un poco las cosas — Dijo la chica. Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando Mérida tomó la palabra.

— Oh, ¿Y qué importa? ¿Ves a esa chica aquí acaso? — Dijo la pelirroja, mirando directamente a su amiga. — Además, no te estamos diciendo que te cases con el tipo, sino que simplemente le vayas a hablar. Piénsalo como tu propia marca personal.

— Por lo que sé, Frost está soltero — Apoyó Eugene. Rapunzel sonrió y miró a su prima.

— ¡Es cierto, Els! Además, como dijo Mérida ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¡En el peor de los casos, te emborrachas con nosotros y ya! Aunque, la verdad, eso casi está cumplido.

— Agh, no sabes cómo te odio en estos segundos, Punzie — Dijo Elsa. Rapunzel rio, y, acto seguido, la rubia se tomó el contenido restante de su vaso de un solo trago. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y ella se levantó — Solo lo haré porque, aunque esté un poco ebria, no soy estúpida, y estoy segura de que, si no lo hago ahora, esto continuará por todo el fin de semana.

Dicho esto, Elsa se volteó, escuchando gritos de ánimo por parte de sus amigas. La rubia suspiró sonoramente antes de encaminarse a donde Jack se encontraba. No eran más de diez pasos, pero, apenas avanzó uno, Elsa comenzó a maldecir en su cabeza en todos los idiomas y formas que conocía. No había visto a Jack desde la graduación, a pesar de que su generación se juntara cada año. Aunque habían transcurrido tres años desde el desagradable evento, Elsa aún guardaba un mínimo sentimiento de humillación al recordar a aquella chica y a Jack besándose después del juego. Debía admitir que se había esperanzado con la idea de que el chico tuviera sentimientos también.

Para su mayor desgracia, Jack estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando con Hipo y Astrid. Hubiese preferido que él mismo la hubiera visto. Mérida no se equivocaba al decir que Jack Frost era un chico simple y accesible. Lo más probable, si se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, era que se hubiese acercado a ella en un pestañeo, aunque solo fuera para saludar. Después de todo, no se habían visto las caras en tres años.

Pero claro, para su estúpida mala suerte, Jack estaba de espaldas.

Inhaló hondamente, avanzando el último paso hacia el chico. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Jack se diera vuelta antes, encontrándoselo cara a cara. Sus azules ojos se abrieron y él le sonrió, aunque también estuviera sorprendido. Demonios. Era mejor que en sus recuerdos, eso seguro.

— ¡Elsa! Vaya, que gusto verte — Le dijo de inmediato. La chica iba a responder, cuando alguien colisionó contra Jack y, en un mal movimiento, su trago aterrizó en toda la camiseta de ella. En cuestión de segundos, Elsa retrocedió exclamando, y se miró, dándose cuenta de que toda la zona de su pecho estaba cubierta y que estaba usando una maldita camiseta blanca.

El mundo la odiaba, eso de seguro.

— ¡Demonios! Cuanto lo siento, Elsa… — Se disculpó él. La rubia agradeció a los cielos que Jack ni siquiera mencionara que, técnicamente, toda su ropa interior se le traslucía.

— Menuda entrada fue esa, Jack Frost — Se burló ella, sonriendo. Estaba realmente avergonzada, pero la -casi- ebriedad podía cubrir un poco eso, al igual que sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Jack se rio.

— No he dejado de ser un desastre, como puedes ver — Respondió él. Elsa se rio — Entonces… ¿Encontraste tiempo en tu apretada agenda para venir?

— ¿Apretada agenda? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, no te he visto en ninguna reunión de generación los últimos tres años, así que creí que las fiestas seguían siendo tu antagonista — Dijo él. Elsa rodó sus azules ojos, y él sonrió. — Pero al verte hacer esa cosa con el vaso hace un rato, me dio a entender que tenía la idea equivocada. — Ante ese comentario, la cara de la rubia se descompuso por unos segundos. Jack soltó una leve risa.

— Oh, así que viste eso… Sí, ideas de Punzie, tú sabes — Dijo Elsa, intentando no sonar avergonzada. Jack continuó mirándola, sonriendo.

— La universidad sí que cambia a las personas, ¿eh? — Dijo él. Elsa lo miró y notó algo en sus azules ojos que no fue capaz de descifrar. Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que la chica lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque me viste hacer eso vas a pensar que soy la ebriedad en persona? — Respondió ella. — Ese es tu título, Frost, no el mío.

— Oh, vaya, es aquí donde se asoma la Elsa Winters que recuerdo — Dijo él, riendo. Elsa alzó una ceja, aun cruzándose de brazos y Jack soltó una leve risa — Es un milagro que en estos tres años no se te haya arrugado el rostro después de tanto fruncir el ceño.

— Fruncía el ceño porque _alguien_ me hacía enojar todo el tiempo — Dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. Ambos sonrieron. — En fin, ¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo y los demás? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de tirarme tu trago encima.

— Como dije, sigo siendo un desastre — Dijo él. Elsa sonrió, sabiendo que esa era su manera de disculparse. Seguido, Jack se volteó a Hipo y Astrid — ¿Vamos a saludar a Punzie?

— ¡Por supuesto! Quiero darle mis felicitaciones apropiadamente — Contestó Astrid, siendo la primera en caminar. Miró a Elsa y sonrió — ¿Qué hay, Els?

— Hola, Astrid — Saludó la chica. Si bien Astrid nunca había sido cercana a ella, sabía que, a pesar de su ruda actitud, era muy buena persona. Hipo también la saludó y ella sonrió.

Hipo y Astrid eran de su misma generación, pero conocían mucho mejor a Rapunzel, gracias a Eugene. Habían comenzado a salir al último año de escuela, y eran una pareja tan conocida como rara. Nunca nadie se imaginó que la estrella del club de atletismo estaría con Hipo, el sabelotodo, como lo llamaban algunos. Según lo que el mismo Jack le había contado, sus caminos se cruzaron cuando tuvieron que hacer un proyecto juntos en la escuela. Desde allí, Astrid comenzó a buscar a Hipo en cada fiesta u oportunidad que se le presentaba. Él, por supuesto, nunca la evitó.

Se encaminaron al lugar donde estaban todos, y, cuando llegaron, Elsa sintió las miradas orgullosas de todas sus amigas. Iba a sentarse, cuando Kristoff le pasó un polerón. La rubia sonrió a su cuñado y lo aceptó, agradeciendo su amabilidad. A pesar de que el trayecto había sido corto, no le había gustado para nada sentir las miradas (sobre todo masculinas) en su camiseta húmeda. Los tres recién llegados saludaron a Rapunzel con alegría. Incluso, le habían traído un regalo.

Entre los saludos a Rapunzel, Anna miró a su hermana con ansiedad. Elsa, apenas se puso el polerón de Kristoff, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia en respuesta. Su hermana menor ya estaba bastante ebria, por lo que la veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, aquello no la tenía para nada contenta, pero confiaba en que la consciencia de Anna fuera más fuerte que su impulsividad.

No, la verdad no confiaba en eso, solo en la rapidez de Mérida para taparle la boca ante cualquier cosa.

— ¡Mérida, Dios, cuánto tiempo! — Exclamó Jack, saludando a la pelirroja. Mérida se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al chico.

— Oh, ni que lo digas, había olvidado tu cara fastidiosa — Dijo la chica, separándose de él. Jack se rio. Así era Mérida, siempre muy amable. La chica miró a Hipo y Astrid y saludó con la mano, ellos le respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. — ¿Están tomando algo o les servimos?

— Oh, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien — Dijo Hipo, mostrando la cerveza que llevaba. — Pero sin duda Jack necesita uno — El aludido se rio y Elsa sacó un vaso de debajo de la mesa, al ser la que estaba más cerca. Jack la miró confundido.

— No me digas que _tú_ vas a hacerme un trago, Els — Dijo el chico, divertido. Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Aunque no lo creas, Jack, MI hermana fue barwoman — Saltó Anna, antes de que su hermana mayor pudiera responder. Ante la revelación, Jack, Hipo y Astrid no pudieron evitar su sorpresa. Elsa, por su parte, destapó una de las botellas al tirar el hielo en un vaso.

— No se preocupen, yo también me acabo de enterar — Dijo Eugene, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quién diría que, tres años después de graduarme, serías precisamente tú quien me sirviera un trago — Dijo Jack, observando cómo la rubia servía con rapidez. Elsa sonrió.

— Siéntete agradecido entonces — Le respondió la chica, entregándole el vaso. — Ahora no me lo derrames encima y todo estará bien.

— Tan tierna como siempre — Bromeó Frost. Elsa sonrió, para luego beber un sorbo de su trago. Sabía que las bromas de Jack no eran un insulto, lo había aprendido en su último año de escuela.

— Creo que debemos cambiar de juego — Dijo Rapunzel, ganándose la atención de todos. — Como muchos de ustedes no se han visto hace mucho tiempo y los chicos no conocen a Kristoff, podríamos jugar "Nunca Nunca" ¿Qué creen?

— Ese juego parece ser tu favorito, Punzie — Dijo Astrid, sonriéndole a la castaña. — Estoy de acuerdo, después de saber que Elsa fue barwoman, me da mucha curiosidad saber qué es de todos.

— Bien, ¡Entonces yo empiezo! — Celebró Rapunzel. Los recién llegados sonrieron ante su entuasiasmo. — Yo nunca nunca no he asistido a la misma escuela que las personas de este grupo. — De inmediato, todos miraron a Kristoff. Anna lanzó una risa ruidosa y Elsa sonrió.

— Eso fue con intención, Punzie — Dijo Kristoff, para luego tomar un sorbo de su vaso. Quien seguía de Rapunzel, era su novio, Eugene.

— Bueno, tomaré venganza por ti, amigo mío. Yo nunca nunca he estudiado Artes — Declaró Eugene. Rapunzel lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que su novio chocaba puños con el rubio. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo rayos puedes tomar venganza sobre tu propia novia? ¡Eres tan anormal! — Exclamó la castaña, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso. Eugene le sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo, para luego darle un beso en la coronilla. Luego de eso, todos posaron sus ojos en Astrid, quien era la siguiente.

— Bien, esto parece un "Nunca Nunca" de niños de kínder, así que alguien tiene que arreglarlo — Dijo Astrid, acomodándose en su asiento. Con ese comentario, la rubia se ganó muchas miradas curiosas — Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo en un lugar público.

Astrid e Hipo bebieron casi de inmediato, siendo el castaño quien le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a su novia, al decir algo que los hiciera beber. Anna y Kristoff les siguieron, junto con Eugene y Rapunzel, que deliberaron unos segundos entre susurros, repasando algunas anécdotas. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de muchos, Elsa llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió. Mérida solo rio, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a su rubia amiga.

— Vaya, vaya, parece que aquí tenemos una historia interesante — Dijo Jack, observando cómo Mérida y Elsa habían comenzado a reír. Aquello despertó la curiosidad de muchos, incluso la de Anna.

— Debe ser una historia que te tenías bien guardada porque ni siquiera YO, tu hermana favorita en todo el mundo, sabía de esto — Acusó la castaña. Elsa miró a su hermana y le sonrió.

— Es que fue tan sin importancia que ni siquiera valía la pena contarlo — Admitió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Anna alzó una ceja, para nada convencida. — Fue en una de estas fiestas de la universidad, en la playa. Mérida fue conmigo. Me gustaba un chico y tuvimos una caminata en la noche por la orilla del mar — Ante tal descripción, Jack no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras sonreía. No era que fuese algo malo, pero estaba asombrado de cómo los años habían pasado sobre la mayor de las hermanas Winters. Elsa miró a Mérida y lanzó una leve risa — Fue ahí donde pasó, sin embargo, no fue nada de romántico. Como consejo, no lo hagan sin llevar una manta o una toalla. De verdad la arena se mete en lugares que no quieren ni saber.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — Exclamó Anna, riéndose. Todos los demás se rieron junto con ella. Incluso Elsa lo hizo, pero levemente. — ¿Entendiste, Kristoff? No hay paseos nocturnos a la orilla para ti…

— Podríamos llevar una manta… — Anna se rio ante la sugerencia. Mérida rodó los ojos ante aquel detalle, y se dio cuenta que, además de ella, Jack tampoco había bebido de su vaso.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Frosty? — Dijo la pelirroja. Jack la miró y notó que todos le prestaban atención.

— No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho — Admitió el chico. Hipo y Eugene parecieron pensativos, como si estuvieran repasando mentalmente todo el historial de Jack en unos segundos. Él lo notó y rio — Chicos, _de verdad_ , nunca. Y no es por algo en particular, solo son oportunidades.

— Estoy de acuerdo, depende de las circunstancias — Dijo Hipo, para luego sonreírle a Astrid. La rubia rio — Bien, es mi turno.

Así fue como pasaron un par de rondas de "Nunca Nunca". Muchos rieron ante ciertas historias, como la de Hipo y Astrid cuando casi son descubiertos en el laboratorio de ciencias por la profesora de Biología, Valka, quien también era la madre del castaño. Jack seguía sorprendiéndose de algunas anécdotas de Elsa, a pesar de que tenía la leve sospecha de que estaba siendo más sincera por los efectos del alcohol. Sin embargo, según parecía, Anna iba a ser la primera en caer. Estuvieron un rato jugando, hasta que, en el turno de Mérida, se pronunciaron palabras que llamaron la atención del grupo.

— Yo nunca nunca he pensado que alguien de este grupo es irremediablemente sexy — Declaró la pelirroja, observando cómo todos bebían mientras ella sostenía su vaso, disfrutando de su descanso. Sí, quizás había tenido un crush por Hipo, pero eso no significaba que lo encontrara precisamente sexy.

Elsa, por su parte, miró el vaso unos instantes con duda, pero, luego de unos segundos, se lo llevó a los labios. Pudo notar que, apenas hizo aquello, se ganó muchas miradas de orgullo por parte de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de su hermana. Sin embargo, no tuvo ni un minuto para pensar en aquello, pues Jack, quien estaba sentado junto a ella, también bebió, demostrando que se adhería a la declaración hecha por la chica escocesa. Astrid e Hipo, ante eso, compartieron un leve vistazo de complicidad, el cual solo fue notado por Mérida.

— Woah, Elsa ¡No sabía que mirabas a los novios ajenos! — Exclamó Anna. En ese minuto, Elsa quiso que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara. Sabía que su hermana trataba de ayudarla, pero en realidad hacía todo lo contrario. Por suerte, su amiga pelirroja sí tenía algo que decir.

— Tranquila Anna, todos sabemos que ese trago de Elsa fue por mí — Dijo la chica. Elsa rio y, de broma, le guiñó un ojo a Mérida, a lo cual todos se rieron. — No quería admitirlo, pero ya hace mucho tiempo lo noté, amiga.

— Lo mismo digo para Jack — Comentó Eugene. Jack alzó una ceja y el castaño sonrió de lado — Hay otras formas de declararme devoción, Frost.

— Punzie, controla a tu novio, me está coqueteando frente a ti — Respondió Jack, ignorando completamente al chico. Todos rieron ante eso, incluso más al ver cómo Rapunzel le dedicaba una mirada acusadora a modo de broma.

— ¡Bien, mi turno otra vez! — Exclamó Anna con alegría, llamando la atención del grupo. Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella. Elsa, al notar el entusiasmo de su hermana, sintió los nervios aflorar en su estómago — Yo nunca nunca he sentido atracción por una persona que esté sentada a mi lado.

Y ahí iba otra vez. Todas las parejas bebieron al instante, sin perder la atención en Jack y Elsa. Mérida percibía que la atmósfera ya comenzaba a tensarse con estos dos turnos. Demonios, la pelirroja estaba por ir a prepararse palomitas y observar cómo todo avanzaba bajo su propio curso. Astrid intercambió una mirada con ella, y se dio cuenta que, al parecer, ya el objetivo de aquel juego estaba confirmado. Esto, claramente, no pasó desapercibido para los demás, excepto para Jack y Elsa. El chico miraba su trago, y la rubia estaba levemente sonrojada con la cabeza gacha.

Entonces, tal como la primera vez, pasaron unos segundos para que ambos bebieran. Elsa sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y fue peor cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sintió como si retrocediera tres años, y en su mente solo resonaba que, al lado de Jack Frost, solo estaban ella e Hipo.

Y era prácticamente imposible que Jack se hubiera sentido atraído por Hipo.

 _¿Verdad?_

— Uuuuuhh esto se va a poner bueno — Comentó Anna, juntando sus manos. Elsa le dedicó una mirada reprochadora, y Rapunzel dejó escapar una leve risa. — ¿Qué? ¡Ambos bebieron! Lo cual significa que…

— ¡Muy bien, siguiente turno! — Interrumpió Elsa, en un intento desesperado por no tener que lidiar con esa situación tan vergonzosa. El siguiente era Kristoff, quien, esperaba ella, no disfrutara de la vergüenza ajena como sus otros amigos. Para su sorpresa, Jack se mantuvo callado.

— Bueno, ya que no quieren hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, seré mucho más compasivo — Dijo el rubio. A pesar de sus palabras, Elsa sintió todo menos alivio. Conocía esa expresión en el rostro de su cuñado, y sabía que significaba todo, menos algo bueno. Demonios, debía inventar una excusa para ir al baño o algo… — De acuerdo, yo nunca nunca he querido besar a alguna chica rubia que esté en este grupo.

— ¿Debo beber si alguna vez fuiste rubia? — Preguntó Eugene en un susurro. Rapunzel rodó sus verdes ojos, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. El castaño se encogió de hombros y bebió, sacando algunas risas de Kristoff y Anna.

Por otro lado, Hipo había bebido de inmediato un sorbo, sin antes chequear la expresión de su amigo. Jack, por su parte, sentía cómo la atmósfera entre él y Elsa estaba cambiando a tensión máxima y, demonios, eso no le gustaba para nada. Aunque tampoco le disgustaba. Era la sensación más extraña que alguna vez había experimentado.

— A la mierda… — Murmuró, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios. Elsa abrió sus ojos azules de par en par ante la acción, y Jack suspiró — Y no, no es Astrid.

— Pensemos que es Kristoff — Dijo Mérida, encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rieron ante eso, pero Elsa, por su parte, pestañeó varias veces. Por algún motivo, no despegaba sus ojos de Jack.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

— Si sigues haciendo eso, me vas a hacer un agujero en la cabeza, Elsa — Dijo Jack. A pesar de no estar sonriendo, su tono burlón estuvo presente en cada palabra. Aquello hizo despertar a la chica, poniéndose en guardia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar sorprendida?

— Yo también estuve sorprendido cuando _insinuaste_ que era irremediablemente sexy y no te quedé viendo así — Acusó él, ahora mirándola directamente. Elsa escuchó cómo Anna y Rapunzel dejaron escapar un chillido con eso. Agh, esto era muy incómodo. Lo malo es que ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para minimizar el episodio ni nada.

— Eso no te pone en una posición diferente — Contraatacó Elsa. — Si mal no recuerdo, tú también bebiste.

— Dios, ¡Sigues siendo la misma! Te gritan en tu cara que quieren besarte y respondes con un comentario rebuscado para probar que tienes razón, o, en su defecto, para desviar el tema — Por algún motivo, aquello molestó en sobre medida a la rubia, en vez de avergonzarla como todos hubiesen pensado ¿Efectos del alcohol? Tal vez.

— Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota que responde a las cosas con una mentalidad de un niño de 10 años — Respondió. Jack frunció el ceño. A este punto, todos se miraban sin saber muy bien cómo intervenir. Hasta Mérida, quien era la que actuaba de inmediato, estaba sin palabras.

— Oh, entonces seguiré con el juego como si tuviera 10 años. — Dijo él. Elsa iba a contestar, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Exactamente, vamos a seguir jugando! — Declaró Eugene, intentando apaciguar el ambiente. Todos lo miraron. — ¿Les parece si después de este turno vamos a bailar un poco? Creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado — Dijo el castaño, mirando a todos los del grupo. A pesar de que no era su turno, sino el de Rapunzel, nadie dijo nada. Entonces, el chico carraspeó antes de pronunciar palabra — Bien, para que esto no sea tan vergonzoso, yo nunca nunca he querido besar a quien esté mirando en este momento.

Apenas Eugene dijo esas palabras, todas las parejas se miraron entre sí, tomando un sorbo de sus vasos mientras clavaban sus ojos en el otro. Mérida, por su parte, observó a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de todos modos. Por otro lado, Jack y Elsa mantenían su vista en sus tragos. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, pero fue lo suficiente para que todos sus amigos se encaminaran a la pista de baile. Elsa incluso pudo escuchar las protestas de Anna, y cómo Mérida y Punzie le susurraban razones para no quedarse allí.

La rubia suspiró, y notó que aún alguien se encontraba a su lado. Jack la estaba mirando, pero, por algún motivo ella no era capaz de levantar la vista. Nuevamente, maldijo en todos los idiomas y formas que conocía, como cuando estaba caminando hacia él hace unas horas atrás. Hace mucho no se sentía de esa forma. Nadie había tenido ese efecto en ella durante esos tres años. De alguna manera, sentía que había retrocedido en el tiempo, a esa chica que se sentaba con Jack en la biblioteca después de clases.

— Elsa

Su voz fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero no para que lo mirara. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, y lo único que quería era salir corriendo. Sin embargo, eso se acabó cuando sintió el tacto del chico en su mentón. Con suavidad, Jack le había girado el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y por segunda vez en la noche, sintió que su pulso cardíaco se aceleraba.

¿Qué demonios tenía Jack Frost? Aún no se lo explicaba.

Entonces, no pudo seguir articulando más preguntas en su cabeza, pues vio cómo Jack tomó un sorbo de su vaso. Lo hizo de una manera diferente, pues no fue evasivo ni tampoco tímido como los de antes. Esta vez, bebió el licor con seguridad, sin despegar sus azules ojos de los suyos. Elsa apretó el débil plástico contra la yema de sus dedos, entendiendo que aquello había sido una pregunta más que una declaración. No podía pensar claramente, mucho menos con los ojos azules de él examinando sus expresiones. Jack dejó el vaso a un lado y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a acercar su cara a la suya.

Fue entonces que él se inclinó. Ella, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, entrecerró los ojos, y sintió cómo los labios de él aterrizaron en su mejilla. Luego, en la otra mejilla, y, al final, en su pequeña nariz. Elsa parpadeó, aun procesando con lentitud lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jack, en cambio, apartándose un poco de ella, la miraba fijamente.

— Si quieres que continúe, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer — Susurró.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca, lo único que Elsa pensaba era en la proximidad de ambos y cómo con un minúsculo susurro provocaba que su piel se erizara. Ni siquiera sabía si efectivamente había escuchado con exactitud lo que le había dicho. La combinación de Jack con alcohol no era para nada efectiva en ella, eso era seguro.

Porque lo más probable era que él quería que Elsa tomara un sorbo del vaso que descansaba en su mano, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. La rubia, en respuesta, dejó caer el trago, sin importarle la suciedad que iba a dejar en el piso. Fue el turno de Jack de pestañear bastantes veces, para luego notar que Elsa se inclinaba, y que comenzaba a rozar su nariz con la suya, de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera invitando a proseguir.

Y, por supuesto, solo eso necesitó.

El gesto fue minúsculo, pero clave. Jack, aprovechando uno de los vaivenes de su nariz, se ladeó y profundizó el movimiento, provocando que sus labios atraparan los de Elsa. Ella, ya con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó el contacto. Aún con la mano de Frost sobre su mentón, el beso pudo haber pasado por un simple choque entre ambos. Sin embargo, a medida que comenzaron a seguir el ritmo del otro, la mano de Jack viajó a su nuca, ahondando sus acciones. Elsa, por su parte, continuaba la danza que había comenzado, sin concentrarse en nada más que en Jack y su maldita habilidad para besar.

Como era de saberse, besar no era una experiencia desconocida para la mayor de las hermanas Winters. No obstante, Jack Frost parecía saber perfectamente el equilibrio entre suavidad e intensidad. No iba ni lento ni rápido, sino a su ritmo. Elsa se hizo camino a la nuca de él con sus manos, y acarició sus platinos cabellos, antes de que, por falta de aire, se separaran. La mano de Frost ahora estaba en la cintura de ella, y sus frentes estaban en contacto. Ambos lanzaron un suspiro, para luego mirarse.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que decir algo para entender que ese no era el lugar en el que querían estar. Elsa se levantó, y Jack la siguió. Se tomaron de la mano, y atravesaron la pista de baile. Claramente, la rubia no pasó por alto las miradas que le lanzaron sus amigas, sobre todo la de Mérida. La pelirroja alzó las cejas y sonrió, haciéndole además un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Definitivamente, debía buscarse otra habitación después. Jack, por otro lado, evitó las expresiones que le dedicaron Astrid e Hipo. Este último, incluso levantó su trago mientras asentía con aprobación.

Elsa guio al chico a las escaleras, conduciéndolo a, él pensaba, su habitación. Llegaron al corredor y la rubia avanzó, sin soltarlo de la mano. A pesar de que no se le notaba demasiado, Jack podía decir que la chica estaba pasada de tragos. No se balanceaba como la mayoría de las personas, pero estaba caminando bastante rápido. Dieron una vuelta a la izquierda del pasillo, y Elsa se detuvo en la primera puerta. Sacó sus llaves, nuevamente con una brusca rapidez, y abrió al tercer intento. Ella entró primero, y él después, cerrando la puerta.

El sonido del cierre de la puerta hizo eco en la habitación, siendo lo único que se escuchó. Elsa se mantuvo de espaldas a él, hasta que se volteó. Jack notó que el semblante de ella era totalmente diferente al de antes. Hace unos momentos atrás, Elsa estaba evitando mirarlo, y se veía dubitativa y nerviosa. Sin embargo, en ese minuto, sus azules ojos estaban llenos de seguridad y determinación. Sabía qué era lo que quería y con quién, sin necesidad de explicarlo.

Elsa dio un último suspiro antes de avanzar hacia Jack, quien la recibió sin oponerse. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso totalmente diferente al anterior. A pesar de que la rubia sintió que estaba desatando toda la inconsciente impaciencia que había guardado durante esos tres años, al chico pareció no importarle. De hecho, él también actuaba de la misma forma que ella. Lo supo cuando, al envolver sus brazos en su cuello, él la abrazó de tal manera que no había centímetro existente entre sus cuerpos. Sus manos se ubicaron en su espalda y en su cadera, atrayéndola con una intensidad que, hasta ahora, Elsa no había encontrado tan fascinante en ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias.

En una mezcla de jadeos, Elsa bajo sus manos al cierre de la chaqueta de Jack. El chico, entendiendo el mensaje, la liberó del abrazo para ayudarla con el despoje. Por su parte, él hizo lo mismo con ella, quitándole el polerón. Las prendas aterrizaron en el suelo con un tinte de desesperación. Elsa suspiró cuando sintió que Jack estaba procediendo a besarla en el cuello, ahora que nada se lo impedía. Por su parte, la rubia exploró con sus manos cada centímetro de su espalda. Jack tenía algo que siempre le había llamado la atención, y eso era que, a pesar de parecer delgado y enclenque a primera vista, de todos modos tenía atractivo masculino. Sin duda, eso lo había notado incluso antes de comenzar a hacerle tutorías en último año, aunque, en aquel entonces, prefería lanzarse de un edificio antes de admitirlo.

El avance de Jack la sacó de sus pensamientos, y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos aterrizaron en la cama. Jack estaba sobre ella, con una de sus piernas entre las suyas, y con un brazo apoyado para no descansar todo su peso encima de ella. Fue en ese minuto en que se miraron fijamente, por segunda vez desde que habían entrado a esa habitación. Parecía ridículo después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Elsa nuevamente sintió la piel erizada cuando notó que los ojos azules de él examinaban su expresión, como si tuviera algo que preguntar.

— De todos los escenarios posibles, este es el que menos esperé cuando te vi — Comentó él, con una leve sonrisa. Elsa rio, casi en un susurro.

— ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora, Frost? Puedes echarle la culpa al alcohol mañana en la mañana.

— No es mi intención, pero tú aún puedes arrepentirte, después de todo estás por romper uno de tus juramentos — Le dijo él. Elsa alzó una ceja — ¿No lo recuerdas? Una vez me dijiste que jamás, en la vida, aunque fuera el último hombre de la Tierra, te acostarías conmigo.

— Eso fue porque insistías en decir estupideces — Respondió ella. Recordaba perfectamente a Jack ese día, intentando preguntarle por su vida privada. Incluso el muy idiota llegó a ofrecerle ayuda con su virginidad. — Además, en ese tiempo eras realmente insufrible.

— Sigo siendo el mismo, Els — Susurró. Elsa pestañeó ante eso y él sonrió — Aunque sinceramente no sé qué habrá cambiado para que me encuentres sexy de repente.

— Oh, eso vas a tener que dejarlo a tu imaginación — Contestó ella. Jack frunció el ceño y ahí fue el turno de Elsa para sonreír, dándole a entender su nula intención de decir algo más.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — Preguntó él. Elsa asintió con la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, sintió un cosquilleo cuando Jack le sonrió de una manera seductora y bajó a su cuello. Comenzó a depositar cortos besos, mientras que la chica cerraba sus ojos — Creo que sabes perfectamente bien que soy igual o, incluso, más obstinado que tú, Elsa Winters — El hablar contra su piel provocaba cosquillas en el cuello de ella, provocando un escalofrío agradable que no sabía exactamente de dónde venía. Jack pareció notarlo, pues Elsa sintió que sonrió — Y créeme, tengo mis maneras.

— Pues tienes toda la noche para averiguar.

— Va a ser una tortura para ti, ¿no? — Dijo el chico. Elsa sonrió, aún con sus ojos cerrados, mientras sentía los labios de Jack contra su piel.

— Ni te imaginas — Le contestó, en un susurro que le costó bastante trabajo emitir.

Jack se rio, y ella sonrió. El chico subió su rostro hasta quedar a su altura. Se miraron unos segundos y luego, nuevamente, unieron sus labios.

Definitivamente, sería una noche interesante de descubrimientos e investigaciones.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.** **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 _Bueno, aquí lo tienen. No tengo mucho que comentar, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que esto fue muy divertido de escribir._

 _¿Les gustó? ¿Hay algo que creen que no encaja? ¿Qué quieren para el próximo capítulo? Toda crítica o sugerencia me ayuda, incluso para un fic de dos capítulos jujujuju_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Dreamworks y Disney son los dueños de los universos aludidos.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Fiestas, Verdades y Asuntos Pendientes**

 **Capítulo 2**

Solo les quedaba una semana para que la fecha de los exámenes llegara. Era una época crucial, puesto que se trataba de un requisito para entrar a la universidad. Elsa, había postulado a una de las mejores de la región, y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que vendría. De hecho, Jack le había pedido que se quedaran todos los días a estudiar en la biblioteca, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado.

Sin embargo, ese día no podía concentrarse, ya que su compañero no hacía nada más que dar a entender lo inquieto y nervioso que se encontraba. Se le había caído el lápiz más de tres veces en la última media hora y borraba cada dos números nuevos que anotaba en la hoja. Además, no paraba de rascarse la nuca. Era como si tuviera síndrome de abstinencia o algo.

Entonces, cuando se le cayó el teléfono celular, fue la señal de Elsa para reaccionar

— Bien, algo te pasa — Acusó la rubia, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Jack suspiró pesadamente y la chica alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

— No es nada — Se excusó él. Esta vez fue el turno de Elsa de suspirar pesadamente.

— No mientas, Jackson — Ante su nombre completo, el chico frunció el ceño. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada — Sé que te pasa algo, estás tan inquieto que ni siquiera puedo leer tranquila.

Hubo un breve momento de tensión, antes de que el chico dejara de lado sus lápices y apoyara su frente en la mesa de la biblioteca. Elsa cambió su semblante suspicaz por uno de preocupación. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Jack habló.

— Mis exámenes son la próxima semana. Si lo logro, paso a la fase de entrevista — Informó él, manteniendo su posición. Elsa iba a decir algo, pero el chico levantó su cabeza, y la preocupación estaba por toda su cara — No sé si pueda hacerlo, Els.

— ¿No poder hacer qué?

— Aprobar — Respondió él. Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que, para sorpresa del chico, Elsa arrancó una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos, la arrugó y se la lanzó — ¡Hey!

— Jackson Overland Frost, ¿Es en serio? ¿Después de pasar todo el año siendo tu tutora vienes con algo así? — Le dijo la chica. No estaba gritándole ni alzándole la voz, pero Jack notó la seriedad en sus azules ojos. Dios, Elsa sí que daba miedo cuando estaba molesta.

— Has dicho mi nombre completo dos veces, lo cual no creo que-

— Me vale una mierda — Ante la palabrota que la chica acababa de usar, Jack abrió sus azules ojos de par en par. Demonios, esto sí que iba en serio. Elsa Winters _nunca_ usaba esos términos, al menos no dentro de los cuatro años que la conocía. — ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede decir cosas así?

— ¿Alguien como yo? — Repitió él. A pesar de que Elsa estaba enojada, no pudo evitar notar como un destello de incomodidad atravesó sus ojos. — ¿Y cómo se supone que es alguien como yo?

— Alguien que sabe lo que hace, aunque parezca un estúpido — Al escuchar esa descripción, Jack alzó una ceja.

— No sé si estás tratando de ayudarme o intentas que me moleste — Comentó el chico, dejando escapar una sonrisa. Elsa alzó una ceja y él dejó escapar una suave risa. No era como sus risas burlonas. Esta tenía un tinte sarcástico e incrédulo. — Incluso te hice decir "mierda" ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Els?

— Estoy enojada, porque veo que la persona más determinada y capaz que conozco duda de sí — Admitió la chica. Ante ello, los orbes azules de Jack se abrieron desmesuradamente por segunda vez en la tarde. Elsa miró al chico, y tomó aire para hablar, como si necesitara armarse de valor — Hagamos un trato… — Dijo ella. Jack apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa y la miró con interés. Elsa juntó sus manos, y sintió cómo el color subía a sus mejillas — Si pasas los exámenes de la universidad, iré a la final de hockey.

— ¿ _Tú_ irás a un partido de _hockey_? — Preguntó él, atónito. Elsa asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada demostraba que hablaba en serio. Jack cruzó los brazos y la miró con curiosidad — La vez que te invité a uno el mes pasado, me dijiste que no estabas interesada en ir a ver a una manada de gorilas pelear por un pedazo de caucho.

— Eso fue porque comenzaste a decir que estaba invitada a ser la chica "más privilegiada de la escuela" por ver tu talento en todo su esplendor — Contestó ella, con molestia. Jack sonrió. Aunque sus peleas con Elsa ya no eran en serio, debía admitir que le divertía verla fruncir el ceño o arrugar la nariz cuando se disgustaba.

— Bien — Esa única palabra captó la atención de Elsa. Jack la miró sonriendo, y asintió con la cabeza — Paso los exámenes y tú, Elsa Winters, estarás en primera fila ese día.

— Cuenta con ello.

Hecho el acuerdo, ambos jóvenes volvieron a concentrarse en sus estudios. Ella en su libro, y él en sus ejercicios de Matemáticas.

Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo, Jackson Overland Frost se dio cuenta que esas no eran las palabras ni la apuesta que debió haber hecho.

 _Debí haberle dicho que, si pasaba los exámenes de la universidad, ella sería mi novia_.

Entonces, aquello que estaba ocurriendo parecía una imagen sacada de sus más locas imaginaciones. Realmente, si despertaba al día siguiente y se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, no le sorprendería. Había esperado muchas cosas de ese día. De hecho, cuando Eugene le dijo que Rapunzel iba a celebrar su cumpleaños, pensó que se bebería hasta el océano. Sin embargo, la presencia de cierta rubia había alterado todo el curso de los hechos. Para ser honesto, no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí. Sí, era la prima de Rapunzel y todo, pero, por lo que sabía, Elsa era una estudiante de excelencia académica en la universidad, así que un fin de semana entero fuera, justo entrando a los exámenes, no era un cuadro favorable para ella.

Claro, toda esa perspectiva cambió cuando, al poner un solo pie en ese hostal, vio cómo Elsa Winters estaba bebiendo sin cesar al ritmo de la música. Ni siquiera tuvo aliento para ovacionarla, como lo hicieron Hipo y Astrid. Tampoco quiso ir a saludarla de inmediato, como el castaño le había dicho. Fuera de lo que comúnmente haría Jack Frost, el chico saludó a algunos miembros del equipo de hockey, y se sirvió un par de tragos con la pareja, postergando su acercamiento a la mayor de las hermanas Winters. Como no quería ser la tercera rueda toda la noche, se volteó para irse con otro grupo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que se encontraría con Elsa de frente.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió o no se sintió extraño. Sin embargo, pudo notar que ella también estaba así. A pesar de no haberla visto por tres años, la conocía bastante bien. La saludó como un ser humano normal, pero luego un idiota lo empujó, provocando que su trago cayera sobre ella. Notó que se avergonzó, y le lanzó una mirada gélida al que lo había causado. No obstante, las palabras de Elsa captaron toda su atención, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Luego, una acción había llevado a otra, y ahí estaba, en una habitación con Elsa Winters. La misma Elsa que fue su compañera y tutora del último año de escuela. La misma que se negaba a ir a cada fiesta del instituto y la misma que había desaparecido después de que habían lanzado sus birretes al cielo en la graduación. Recordaba a la rubia perfectamente ese día. Estaba junto a Mérida, con la capa azul que todos llevaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos estaban prácticamente vestidos igual, Elsa brillaba más que nunca, con su amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos azules llenos de alegría y esperanzas. Sin duda, era la más hermosa del lugar.

— ¡Elsa! — Se había volteado ante su voz, dejando que Mérida fuera a reunirse con sus padres. No supo leer la expresión que la rubia le dedicaba cuando se aproximó, pues le sonreía, pero, por algún motivo, sus hombros estaban tensos.

— Jack — Pronunció ella. Él le sonrió, y ella también, mientras acomodaba uno de sus rubios mechones detrás de su oreja — Entonces… Ahora eres oficialmente un universitario, supongo.

— Sí — Afirmó él, sin dejar de sonreír. — Bueno, es también porque tuve a la mejor tutora. — Pudo jurar que Elsa se sonrojó ante su comentario, pero no le tomó importancia, pues debía decir algo más — Gracias por todo, Els.

Entonces, sin más, la había abrazado. A pesar de que la chica se había tensado completamente, en los últimos segundos, le había correspondido el gesto. Fue un contacto breve, pero sintió que algunos de sus cabellos platinos se erizaban en su nuca. Se separó, protestando con cada célula de su cuerpo y cada neurona de su cerebro. Elsa suspiró. Iba a decir algo, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Elsa, vamos! ¡Punzie ya está camino a casa! — Le gritó Anna, acercándose. Compartieron una mirada, antes de que Elsa comenzara a alejarse, siendo jalada por su hermana menor.

— Irás a la fiesta hoy en casa de Hipo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó él. Elsa lo miró y, a pesar de que se veía feliz, hubo duda en sus ojos.

— Tal vez, ahí veré qué tal — Y con esa respuesta, se había despedido con la mano, mientras se alejaba.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, hasta ese día.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que la chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Dios. No sabía cómo era posible que, la única persona que lo había hecho sentirse como un completo neandertal, estuviera ahora compartiendo besos con él. No se habían sacado nada de ropa aún, pero Jack sentía que, incluso si terminaba de esta forma, todo había valido la pena. Siendo honestos, no medía, hasta ese minuto, lo mucho que había extrañado a aquella rubia.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, Jack se aventuró al cuello de la chica. Apenas depositó besos en él, escuchó los suspiros que ella lanzaba. Era un sonido que jamás creyó que presenciaría, y que le subía la temperatura de una manera exuberante. Inaugurando caminos que no conocía, llegó a la oreja de Elsa, y, en una acción que poco pensó, mordió su lóbulo, provocando un gemido que lo llenó de gozo.

— Elsa… — Susurró, en una voz ronca y profunda, que erizó a la chica.

Elsa, por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentir que quería más de él. Giró inesperadamente, cambiando posiciones. Jack estaba debajo de ella, y ambos experimentaban cómo sus respiraciones se agitaban. La rubia, sin esperar otra mirada o señal, comenzó a explorar el cuello de él también. Escuchó cada sonido que Frost emitió, y notó cómo las manos de él subían y bajaban por su espalda. Un roce llevaba a otro, y ella sentía que, en cada parte que Jack la tocaba, dejaba un rastro de fuego y escalofríos.

Sin embargo, luego de rodar en la cama y unir sus labios con los de Jack, no pudo evadir el recuerdo que la había perseguido durante toda la noche. Cuando evocaba esa memoria, todavía vivía ese minuto, como si se transportara en el tiempo. Podía oír, claramente, el estridente sonido que marcaba el fin del partido de hockey, mientras que toda la multitud se emocionaba por el triunfo de su escuela. Recordaba que, incluso, ella misma se había levantado de su asiento y se había abrazado con su prima, quien, en ese entonces con su cabello rubio y largo, se encontraba a su lado.

— _¡El tiempo ha acabado, señores! ¡Los halcones son los vencedores de la liga de hockey de este año!_

— _Hay que decirlo, Phil, el equipo es bueno, pero, sin duda, su capitán es una gran revelación_

— _Por supuesto, Terk ¡Ese chico Frost tiene un muy buen futuro por delante! Esperemos que siga en el hielo por un tiempo más._

En el instante que Elsa soltó a su prima, Rapunzel se encaminó a la puerta de la pista de hielo, donde, se supone, debía salir todo el equipo. La rubia alzó una ceja en confusión, pero entendió qué ocurría cuando su prima, con interés, se acercaba a Eugene, uno de los jugadores del año pasado. El chico, en esos tiempos, tenía fama de ser mujeriego, pero Elsa sabía que Rapunzel sentía algo por él, incluso desde el año pasado. Por ende, la dejó hacer lo que considerara correcto y necesario para mantener su alma en paz. Sonrió al recordar a Punzie decir que, si veía a Eugene otra vez, de seguro le daba su número para tachar uno de sus propósitos de su lista de Año Nuevo.

Entonces, lo vio. Jack Frost, luego de celebrar con su equipo en el hielo, había salido de la pista. Eugene y Rapunzel, apenas lo vieron, lo ovacionaron. El castaño incluso lo abrazó y le dio un juguetón coscorrón, al cual Jack reaccionó golpeándolo en el brazo. Elsa sonrió ante eso, y lanzó una pequeña risa. Dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a felicitarlo también, pero lo que su mirada captó a continuación, la hizo paralizarse en su lugar.

Sin previo aviso, una chica con un flequillo de varios colores, se había colgado del cuello de Jack. Para su sorpresa (o desagrado, más bien), Frost la había sostenido e incluso la había girado en el aire. Al verlo sonreír así, en los brazos de otra chica, una punzada le atravesó el pecho. Pero, lo que presenció luego de eso, terminó por rematar aún más la sensación. La chica, quien tenía los ojos de un extraño color y pestañas largas, cuando se separaron, miró a Jack. Elsa se fijó perfectamente en su expresión, pues el capitán del equipo estaba de espaldas a ella. Los ojos de aquella chica brillaban con un sentimiento que conocía muy bien. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que, sin dudar, la muchacha tomara al chico del rostro y lo besara.

Elsa, al ver que Jack no la apartaba, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Ignoró la mirada que Rapunzel le dedicó y se volteó, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar. Se hizo espacio entre la multitud, llegando a la salida. Escuchó que su prima incluso la llamaba, pero no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, evadiendo las curiosas miradas que las personas le dedicaban al pasar a su lado. Solo se detuvo cuando llegó al estacionamiento, lejos de la pista de hielo, de la multitud, de los gritos de celebración y, sobre todo, de Jack Frost besando a esa chica.

— ¡Elsa, espera! — La voz de Rapunzel nuevamente llegó a sus oídos, pero no levantó la vista del suelo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y Elsa sabía que todo el maquillaje que se había puesto para verse mejor que otras veces, estaba todo arruinado. — Els, sé lo que viste, pero no tenemos que apresurarnos a juzgar-

— Vuelve si quieres, Punzie — Respondió la chica, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Cuando terminó, se volteó a su prima — Me voy a casa. Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— Oh, Els… — Sin poder hacer un solo movimiento más, Rapunzel envolvió a Elsa con sus brazos. — Lo siento tanto… — Susurró ella. Elsa asintió y le devolvió el gesto, intentando sentirse mejor. Después de unos segundos, rompieron el contacto — ¿De verdad no quieres ir a ver? Tal vez sea todo un malentendido, o una mala broma…

— No lo creo… Eso no se vio como una broma — Dijo la rubia, controlando para que las lágrimas no aparecieran otra vez en sus azules ojos. Elsa suspiró. Miró primero al cielo y luego a Rapunzel. — Nos vemos luego, Punzie. Suerte con Eugene.

Le dio un rápido abrazo a su prima, para luego encaminarse a su auto blanco. Rapunzel, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía una sola palabra de aliento para su prima mayor. Elsa intentó sonreírle, pero, en vez de eso, sus labios se torcieron en una triste mueca. Se subió, encendió el motor y se dirigió a su casa, donde tendría una buena noche de películas y llantos con Anna.

Los próximos días, Elsa escuchó todo tipo de teorías. Mérida decía que Frost solo era un tarado que no tenía idea de cómo descifrar los sentimientos de una chica, pero que obviamente estaba con otra porque pensaba que lo suyo no era mutuo. Rapunzel, junto con Anna, en un tono diferente a Mérida, solo querían golpear al chico en la cara y ayudar a la mayor de las Winters a distraerse. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que odiaba pensarlo, Anna creía que Jack y Elsa se gustaban el uno al otro, y que esa chica solo había tirado la primera piedra. Y bueno, Jackson había sido tan tonto como para recibirla.

 _Elsa Winters, por su parte, solo quería cerrar los ojos y sentir todos los pedazos de su corazón en su lugar._

Sin darse cuenta, ante aquella memoria, Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe y, sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento, se separó de Jack. El chico pestañeó varias veces, demostrando su confusión. La rubia, evitando el contacto visual, se sentó en la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Por algún motivo, al recordar lo ocurrido ese día, estar con Jack en esa situación no se sentía bien. De hecho, se sentía doloroso.

— Elsa — La llamó él. Elsa suspiró, y Jack se sentó a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?

— Lo siento, Jack — Dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo. El chico frunció el ceño — No puedo hacer esto, lo siento.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par, y, perplejo, vio cómo la rubia se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?_

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Jack se levantó y tomó a Elsa por la muñeca. Con un rápido movimiento, la volteó, y notó que sus ojos estaban afligidos. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— Elsa, ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó él. La chica se quedó en silencio, y Jack resopló — Escucha, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, pero al menos dime algo…

— ¿Algo como qué? — La voz de ella era casi un susurro, pero el chico pudo escucharla perfectamente.

— No evadas el tema — Dijo Jack. Elsa suspiró. No sabía en qué momento sus emociones habían cambiado, pero sentía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier minuto — Elsa, ¿Hice algo mal?

— No. Es solo… — La rubia se interrumpió. No. No podía decirle a Jack lo del partido de hockey. Él, por su parte, se sentía realmente perdido. Minutos atrás, todo había sido totalmente diferente ¿Qué demonios podía haber ocurrido para alterar la actitud de ella? Estaba repasando sus anteriores acciones, cuando la voz de Elsa llegó a sus oídos — Solo no quiero ser una más de tus conquistas, Jack.

— ¿Qué? — Jack la miró atónito. Solo en ese breve silencio, Elsa fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Realmente, el chico se veía, más que enojado, dolido. — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Oh, por favor… — Elsa se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Jack no entendía para nada qué rayos estaba diciendo y por quién lo tomaba. Es decir, sí, solía salir con chicas en la escuela, pero no era como si se acostara con medio mundo… ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso después de no verlo en tres años? — Jack, de verdad no te hagas el desentendido conmigo, te conozco.

— Créeme que no me "estoy haciendo" el desentendido, sino que de verdad no entiendo qué está ocurriendo y no me cabe en la cabeza que me estés diciendo esto, mucho menos, después de no vernos en tres años — Respondió él. En ese minuto, Jack estaba realmente molesto y dolido, y Elsa podía notarlo claramente con cada palabra que pronunciaba. El chico respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, pero le era difícil. Ante el silencio de Elsa, Jack siguió hablando — ¿En serio _eso_ es lo que crees de mí? ¿Que soy un maldito mujeriego que está aquí contigo solo porque eres la más linda de la fiesta? ¿De verdad?

— Oh, no lo sé, realmente no sabría qué otra cosa pensar después de ese partido de hockey — Apenas dijo aquello, Elsa sintió como si lanzara una piedra y luego se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Las palabras habían resbalado de su boca, sin siquiera pensar en ellas. Jack, en respuesta, había abierto los ojos con una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión. Le costó trabajo entender a qué circunstancia se refería, hasta que aquella final de hockey de hace tres años llegó a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese partido con todo esto? — Preguntó él. Elsa suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello — Elsa…

— Esto no tiene sentido — Dijo ella, cortando a Jack. El chico notó que, nuevamente, evitaba hacer contacto visual — Si me disculpas, estaré con Anna abajo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Elsa se volteó, dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, y llevado por las emociones que lo inundaban en ese momento, Jack apoyó su brazo contra la puerta, evitando que se abriera. La rubia se tensó en ese momento, experimentando cómo su garganta se apretaba. El latido de su corazón resonó como una alarma dentro de todo su cuerpo, pudiendo sentirlo hasta en sus oídos. Si esto seguía así, en cualquier momento su coraza se rompería.

Sin dejar cabida a otro pensamiento, Jack la tomó del brazo e hizo que se volteara. Su agarre fue todo menos brusco. Elsa no creía posible que un agarre pudiera ser firme y suave a la vez, pero, al parecer, Jack Frost lograba cosas que no tenían cabida en su cabeza. El chico la miró con seriedad, y Elsa, esta vez, no pudo evitar sus ojos.

— No hagas esto, Elsa — Le dijo él, atravesándola con su mirada. La chica, casi instantáneamente, se tensó. — No dejaré que me alejes, no otra vez.

Elsa sentía que su garganta quemaba, y que su estómago se retorcía. No podía. No podía decirle a Jack que tuvo sentimientos por él durante el último año de escuela. Tampoco podía confesarle lo mucho que le dolió verlo con esa chica y que, además, la tratara con total naturalidad después de ese evento. Sí, era total y completamente posible que él jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo se sentía, pero realmente costaba trabajo procesarlo.

— _¿Cómo querías que estuviera cerca de ti, Jack?_ — Susurró ella, dentro de su mente. Seguido, se soltó de él con suavidad, bajando la vista. De verdad no podía enfrentar su mirada en ese momento. Jack suspiró, aún frustrado.

— Elsa, sé que soy un completo mandril cuando se trata de entender los sentimientos de los demás — Admitió él. Elsa suspiró, aún con la vista baja — Como dijiste, soy un niño de 10 años cuando hay que enfrentar algo — Agregó. Jack le dio un vistazo a Elsa, y notó que ella apretó sus puños, para luego soltarlos. — Pero, de verdad, estoy intentando comprender qué demonios es lo que te pasa, y no es porque quiera acostarme contigo y ya.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — Elsa miró a los ojos del chico directamente, y maldijo por dentro apenas vio su cara. Era como si le hubiese golpeado el estómago o algo así. Jack tomó aire para hablar.

— Primero que todo, me conoces, no soy del tipo que manipularía a una chica para simplemente tener sexo — Respondió él, ya perdiendo su paciencia. Estaba ahí, estrujándose el cerebro para comprender a Elsa y ella no hacía otra cosa que acusarlo de mujeriego. — Segundo, esto se trata de ti, Elsa. No es solo sexo.

Elsa sintió un calor agradable y sorpresivo que se instauraba en su pecho. Sin embargo, al mirar a Jack, allí, ignorante de lo que había provocado en ella, aunque para todo el mundo era tan obvio, la ponía de los nervios. No entendía cómo no podía repasar ese día de nuevo de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Es decir, ¿Había besado a esa chica al frente suyo y no podía siquiera considerar que ese era el motivo de todo esto?

Definitivamente, lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero Frost no la dejaría salir en ninguna circunstancia.

Estar en esa situación, la hizo maldecir.

— Y esa chica… — Comenzó a decir la rubia, luego de unos segundos en silencio. Sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y, por supuesto, Jack lo notó. Elsa apretó la mirada, y su vista se fijó directamente en la de Jack. Sin pensar lo que decía, dejó que las palabras salieran casi por sí solas. — Esa chica, de ese día, claramente valía más que sexo, supongo ¿no?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, y fue entonces cuando Jack recordó aquel beso después del partido. Inspeccionó el semblante de Elsa, y vio un destello de rabia y dolor en sus ojos. No podía adivinar para nada lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no podía dejar que se fuera. No importaba lo que le respondiera, o si no volvían a estar como hace minutos atrás. Si ella quería una explicación, acerca de ese día y de ese momento, entonces eso le daría.

— ¿Estás hablando de Hada? — A juzgar por la reacción de Elsa, era obvio que ella no reconocía el nombre. Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello platino y suspiró. — Hada era mi vecina, y mi amiga. Ese día estaba allí porque sabía que era mi último partido de hockey de la escuela. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, ella era más importante que solo sexo. — La respuesta de él hizo que su corazón nuevamente crujiera, en un sonido que creía olvidado. Elsa bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Jack suspiró, y, no estudiando las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación, siguió hablando — Pero, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, definitivamente no la hubiera besado.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Elsa sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado el pecho, haciéndola reaccionar. Sin embargo, intentó que esa revelación no tocara la esperanza de su interior. Aunque no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, su experiencia le había enseñado que Jack Frost era impredecible. Hasta un juego de azar podía tener mayor pronóstico que sus acciones.

Por otro lado, Jack no podía creer lo que había dicho. Maldijo en lo profundo de su ser. Quería darle una explicación, pero, al parecer, había hablado de más.

 _Bien hecho, Frost, ahora va a salir corriendo…_

— ¿Por qué?

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio un vistazo a la rubia frente a él, y, por enésima vez en la noche, sus miradas se encontraron. Jack no podía escapar de aquellos ojos, y, como siempre, tampoco podía descifrarlos por completo. Realmente, Elsa Winters lo hacía sentir como un neandertal en todo sentido. Tragó saliva, y se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás.

 _Aunque saliera corriendo, debía responderle con la verdad…_

— Porque no eras tú.

Al escuchar aquello, Elsa abrió sus ojos de par en par. Jack tomó aire, e, intentando no flaquear ante la expresión de la chica, siguió hablando en el tono más determinado que pudo.

— Apenas te vi… — Comenzó a decir él. Elsa aún estaba perpleja, pero cada neurona de su cerebro estaba atendiendo lo que el chico decía. Él, antes de continuar, dio un paso hacia ella — Apenas te vi hoy, Elsa, me arrepentí del trato que hicimos… — La rubia frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo del todo. Él, por su parte, continúo hablando — Debí haberte dicho que, si pasaba los exámenes de la universidad, entonces serías mi novia — Elsa dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro con esa revelación, y Jack sonrió, suavizando su expresión.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Jack sonrió con un deje de tristeza, y la chica menos comprendió lo que quería decir.

— Estaba enamorado de ti — Declaró él. Elsa, si era posible, abrió aún más sus azules ojos, y Jack, aunque se sintiera más nervioso y expuesto que nunca, le sostuvo su mirada — Estuve enamorado de ti en nuestro último año de escuela, desde que comenzaste a ser mi tutora.

Fue como si sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Como siempre y como nunca, Jackson Overland Frost era el único en lograr que su corazón latiera como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Elsa tuvo un primer instinto de afirmarse en la puerta, pero, por alguna razón, pudo mantenerse de pie. Pestañeó violentamente, y, luego de unos segundos, dejó salir el aire que había estado aguantando.

 _¿Había escuchado bien?_

— ¿Y por qué demonios si estabas tan enamorado de mí decidiste estar con esa tal Hada? — Le preguntó Elsa. Quiso reprimir el tono brusco de aquella interrogante, pero le fue imposible. Jack, ante su tono de molestia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Bueno, al menos no estaba corriendo por el pasillo como si la persiguiera el demonio.

—Te fuiste ese día, y Hada estuvo allí — Respondió, sin pensarlo demasiado. Elsa, al escuchar aquello, sintió cómo la ira y el enojo subían por su cuerpo. Nuevamente, Jack se sorprendió, pero esta vez por el fulgor de rabia que la chica tenía en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces, todo este tiempo, estuviste con ella solo porque te besó ese día y ya? — Recapituló ella. Jack frunció el ceño, aun no entendiendo la brusquedad de ella. — Es decir, ¿Me fui y no hallaste nada mejor que besar a otra chica y ya, todo olvidado?

— ¿Es necesario ponerlo así? — Elsa cruzó los brazos, y Jack estuvo aún más confundido que antes. Dios, Elsa seguía siendo la misma: no daba una sola pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza — ¿Te digo que estuve enamorado de ti y, _de verdad_ , esa es tu respuesta? ¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Demonios para ti, Jackson! — Ante el grito de Elsa, Jack se sorprendió aún más. Muy pocas veces había visto a la rubia alzar la voz de esa forma, por lo que, supuso, estaba muy enojada. Lo que no entendía era _por qué_. La chica pasó por uno de sus costados, dio un par de pasos y luego se giró bruscamente hacia él. Tenía sus brazos totalmente estirados, pegados a su torso, y sus manos empuñadas — O sea, ¿Solo estuviste con ella porque te besó en ese minuto? ¿Cómo puedes evadir tus propios sentimientos y cambiarlos así? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— Jesús, no puedo creerlo… ¿En serio estás peleando conmigo _ahora_? — La mirada penetrante de ella fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Jack tragó saliva y resopló. — ¿Quieres la verdad? Bien. No te dije nada porque no creía que alguien como tú podía estar con alguien como yo.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— ¡Tú eras la más brillante de la clase! — Soltó él. Ante la súbita rabia de la chica, Jack también se había exaltado. Elsa, ante la revelación, no pudo evitar sorprenderse — Y yo… Bueno _, yo_ era malo para todo lo que implicaba estudiar y ser alguien con el que _tú_ estarías…

— ¿Y quién era ese alguien con el que yo estaría, según tú?

— Bueno, ¿Alguien brillante como tú? ¿Qué le gustara leer como a ti? ¿O tal vez que te llevara con gusto a alguna de esas galerías de arte u obras de teatro que tanto te encantaban? — Al escuchar aquellas descripciones, Elsa se quedó sin palabras. Jack fijó su vista en el techo y resopló, dejando salir toda su frustración. — Lo único que sabía era que, definitivamente, ese alguien no era yo. Nunca pensé que podía estar dentro de tus posibilidades y por eso tomé la posibilidad con Hada — Al finalizar su explicación, Elsa notó la tristeza que comunicaban los ojos de él. Jamás en su existencia hubiese imaginado que Jack Frost tenía una pizca de inseguridad. Jack resopló otra vez, rascándose la nuca — Es decir, ¿Qué referencias tenía? ¡El único novio que tuviste en la escuela fue Tadashi Hamada! ¡El tipo era un maldito genio y todo lo opuesto a mí! Obviamente no iba a ser yo el que-

Fue entonces cuando la frase no alcanzó a ser terminada. Antes de que pudiera saberlo, Elsa había avanzado hacia él repentinamente y lo había besado. Jack, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, cerró sus ojos y tomó a la rubia de la nuca, profundizando el contacto. La chica rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, y Frost, en respuesta, su cintura. Cuando terminó el beso, Elsa notó que incluso estaba un poco alejada del suelo.

— Por supuesto que eras tú — Susurró ella. Sus labios aún estaban muy próximos a los de él. Jack, sin moverse ni un milímetro, frunció el ceño. — Estaba enamorada de ti, Jack.

Entonces, esas palabras que habían estado clausuradas en su garganta durante tanto tiempo, se pronunciaron. Elsa nunca imaginó que las diría esa noche, ni tampoco que las tenía atravesadas de una forma tan sofocante. Sí, había extrañado mucho a Jack, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes volverlo a ver, ni mucho menos hablar del pasado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo vergonzoso que podía ser, sentía cómo una carga se desvanecía.

Jack, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La frase se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando procesarla. Es decir, ¿Sus sentimientos eran mutuos? ¿Ella también quiso estar con él? A pesar de haber pasado tres años, Jack pudo sentir cómo las palabras de Elsa llenaron con intensidad algo que creía enterrado. Y, en ese minuto, la pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza fue totalmente inesperada…

 _¿De verdad, durante estos tres años, me he olvidado de ella?_

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó en respuesta, intentando recuperarse de la revelación. Elsa asintió, con una sonrisa leve adornando su rostro. Jack resopló, y luego sonrió también — ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste nunca?

— ¿Acaso esperabas que lo dijera luego de verte con Hada? — Respondió ella, alzando las cejas. En ese minuto, Jack bajó la vista y su sonrisa se desvaneció. — Pensé que nuestros sentimientos podían ser mutuos, pero, cuando te vi con ella, todo pareció claro para mí. Jack Frost nunca se hubiera fijado en la nerd de la clase.

— Nunca fuiste una nerd — Le respondió Jack, sonriendo. Elsa alzó una ceja, cuestionando lo que acababa de decir, y Jack lanzó una breve risa — Bueno, bueno… Tal vez un poco, pero era lindo.

— En fin… — Dijo Elsa, suspirando pesadamente. Jack la miró — Por eso no quise verte después de los exámenes, ni tampoco fui a la fiesta de Hipo luego de la graduación…

— ¿Y por eso tampoco fuiste durante estos tres años a las reuniones de nuestra generación? — Cuestionó él. La chica apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Jack bajó la vista unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos — Vaya, ahora me siento aún más como un idiota… ¿Por qué siempre que tiene que ver contigo pasa esto?

— ¿Solo cuando tiene que ver conmigo? — Respondió Elsa. Jack alzó una ceja y ella rio, provocando que el chico sonriera.

— Definitivamente cuando tenga problemas de autoestima, no voy a hablar contigo, Elsa Winters — Dijo él. Elsa continuó riendo, y, entonces, Jack posó una de sus manos en su mejilla. La risa de Elsa se detuvo, y él la contempló con suavidad. Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

— ¿Será demasiado tarde, Jack? — Preguntó ella, en un susurro. Jack no despegó sus ojos de ella, en una mirada que representaba los anhelos que habían resucitado luego de tres años.

— No lo sé… — Admitió él. Elsa bajó la vista, y Jack tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para luego apoyar su frente con la suya. — Lo único que sé, es que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

Entonces, Jack juntó sus labios con los de ella. No fue como los besos de antes, sino uno más suave e inocente. Elsa colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, y cerró sus azules ojos, disfrutando el gesto. Se separaron y se miraron por unos momentos, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los dos quería desperdiciar ese momento que les pertenecía. No cometerían ese error otra vez.

El siguiente beso tuvo un aire más impetuoso. Nuevamente Jack rodeó la cintura de ella, y enlazó sus cuerpos sin que existiera nada que los separara. Elsa revolvió los platinos cabellos de Jack, avanzando de tal forma que la espalda de él chocó estruendosamente contra la puerta. Fue entonces que, al separase, el chico lanzó una breve risa entre sus jadeos.

— Demonios, Elsa — Susurró el chico, aún apoyado en la puerta. Ella sonrió, complacida, para luego dedicarse a sembrar besos en el cuello de él. Fue el turno de Jack para dejar escapar un sonido ronco de su garganta.

A medida que la chica iba a explorando cada vez más los puntos en la piel de Jack, este recorría su espalda con sus manos. Era una secuencia que estaba alterando cada sentido de ella, y, Jack, al notar cómo su respiración parecía acelerarse con gusto mientras sus caricias se volvían más sugerentes, en una de sus subidas y bajadas, coló su mano bajo la camiseta de ella. Elsa, en un solo gesto, le ayudó a despojarse de la prenda, para luego hacer lo mismo con la de él. Al terminar, cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, el calor y el mar de sensaciones que sintieron fueron impagables.

Se unieron en otro beso, mientras cada uno inspeccionaba la piel del otro. La temperatura subía, y los suspiros se hacían cada vez más notorios. Elsa mordió el labio inferior de Jack, y él, nuevamente, dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Luego de ello, el chico bajó sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de ella, para luego subirlas otra vez. Elsa suspiró. Como si fuera la invitación a continuar, Jack colocó ambas manos en su trasero, para luego viajar a sus muslos y, en un rápido movimiento, levantarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella enredó sus piernas, dejándose llevar.

— Siempre he pensado que eso es endemoniadamente sexy — Comentó ella, cuando el chico la dejó en la cama y se descalzaban entre besos. Jack sonrió, para luego hablarle en un susurro.

— Siempre he pensado que _tú_ eres endemoniadamente sexy

Aquellas palabras fueron una especie de detonador para Elsa, pues, apenas Jack las pronunció, ella tomó al chico por la nuca y juntó sus labios en otro acalorado beso. Frost correspondió sus acciones con igual intensidad, y, tal como habían estado anteriormente, él se posicionó sobre ella. Sintiéndose algo incómodo al borde de la cama, Jack tomó la desnuda cintura de Elsa y la elevó un poco para posicionarlos mejor. La rubia, al sentir las manos de él, no pudo evitar suspirar. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que ya conocían anteriormente, con una ronda de suspiros y gemidos suaves.

Para Elsa, era extraño pensar que, jamás en aquella tarde, se le hubiese ocurrido que terminaría con Jack en una situación así. Es decir, no solo estaban de esa manera, sino que habían hablado de sus sentimientos. Aquello la confundía a más no poder, sobre todo por la declaración del chico antes de retomar sus besos y caricias. No se habían visto en años, pero lo que él había dicho parecía ir en serio, como si aún siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, se dio cuenta que los labios de él estaban nuevamente dejando un rastro en su cuello. Sin embargo, el camino de esos besos no solo fue en esa zona. El jugador de hockey había aterrizado en sus hombros y en su clavícula, para luego bajar por su escote.

 _Demonios, la estaba volviendo loca_.

Elsa abrió sus ojos azules, al sentir que Jack detenía sus acciones al llegar a la piel de sus senos. De inmediato, lo miró con confusión, sin embargo, aquello terminó cuando una de las manos del chico comenzó a masajear su pecho derecho. La rubia suspiró de placer, y Jack la miró con una intensidad que la atravesó por completo.

Las manos de ella, por su parte, no se quedaron estáticas. Estas viajaron a la espalda del chico, respondiéndole cada caricia que él le propiciaba. Entonces, no solo sus blancas manos respondieron, sino también sus gemidos, los cuales estimularon de gran forma todo el ser masculino de Frost. Elsa entrecerró los ojos, al sentir un juego de caricias y besos en la zona de sus pechos.

Al notar su reacción, Jack volvió a levantar suavemente a Elsa, para desabrocharle el sujetador. Ella, entendiendo el mensaje, en un rápido movimiento, cambió de posiciones con el chico, quedando sentada sobre él. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante eso. Debía admitir que le encantaba que ella, con ese aspecto tan delicado y hasta angelical, tuviera también sus trucos de seducción. Al pensar en eso, sintió otra vez un estímulo en su parte baja. Sí, al parecer era totalmente posible que Elsa Winters provocara todo eso en él sin ni siquiera desligarse de su sujetador.

Como si le leyera la mente, Elsa se sacó la prenda íntima, demostrando la desnudez de sus pechos. Jack no pudo evitar mirarla unos segundos, antes de hacer cualquier cosa. La rubia notó, en ese breve lapsus, que el chico estaba incluso boquiabierto, contemplando su figura. Por lo tanto, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, dándose cuenta de que ese había sido el único momento que habían tenido para mirarse hasta el minuto. Inspeccionó rápidamente a su acompañante con sus azules ojos, y, en un solo segundo, muchos adjetivos positivos y lujuriosos se dispararon en su cerebro.

 _Dios, Jack Frost nunca había dejado de ser irremediablemente sexy para ella._

Entonces, Jack se irguió y rodeo su menudo torso desnudo con sus brazos. Elsa clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y solo encontró sensaciones agradables en ellos. El chico comenzó a besar cada parte de ella que estaba a su alcance, y ella estiró su cuello hacia atrás. Teniendo sus ojos cerrados, sintió cómo las manos del chico iban a sus pechos, y suspiró al sentir aquellos masajes suaves y circulares, sin la tela de su ropa interior de por medio. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente con los azules de él. Gimió al sentir sus pulgares en su aureola rosada, y Jack se dedicó a lamer y morder una de ellas. Elsa no pudo resistir el sonido de placer que escapó de su garganta, pensando nuevamente que Frost tenía el maldito punto equilibrado que tanto le encantaba: el de ser intenso, pero sin caer en la brusquedad. Las manos de ella se posicionaron en la nuca de él, revolviéndole sus cabellos platinos otra vez.

Estuvieron en ese juego por unos momentos, hasta que Elsa no pudo contenerse más. Con un suave movimiento, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Jack, dándole a entender que había llegado su turno. El chico comprendió y, en unos segundos, se encontró con su espalda apoyada en el colchón y la chica sobre él, dejando rastros en toda su piel. Jack cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto y el camino que ella estaba trazando con su boca y sus manos. Aquella chica estaba provocando corrientes eléctricas en cada parte que tocaba.

Siguió besándolo y tocándolo, hasta que llegó a sus pantalones. Jack observó cómo ella no dudó en quitárselos, y él, también hizo lo mismo con los de ella. Cuando sintieron más piel bajo su tacto, pareció como si ambos estuvieran perdidos en otro lugar. Otro lugar que, definitivamente, no era esa habitación.

Entonces, otra lluvia de besos de ella aterrizó en su cuello y torso. Elsa coló una de sus manos por la ropa interior de él, y Jack lanzó un ronco gemido cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con su hombría. Esa combinación entre los labios de ella en su cuello, y su tacto en su punto más sensible, estaba resultando exquisita. Las manos de Jack subieron por la figura de la rubia, como si la delineara. Era realmente hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que había tenido en su cama.

Al apretar los muslos de Elsa, las caderas de ella reaccionaron por sí solas. Su mano se apoyó en el abdomen masculino, y sus sexos, a pesar de estar con tela de por medio, hicieron un delicioso contacto. Ambos suspiraron y entrecerraron los ojos. En aquel momento, los movimientos se volvieron automáticos. El tacto de Jack fue a las piernas de ella y a su trasero, provocando más reacciones de su cadera.

Entonces, aunque sabía que podía estar mucho más tiempo con Elsa de esa forma y haciendo más experimentos, no pudo resistir a la idea de tenerla completamente para él.

Con una agilidad que llegó hasta a sorprender a la mayor de las hermanas Winters, Frost cambió de posición. Elsa no tuvo que articular palabra alguna para darse cuenta lo que estaba por acontecer. Jack la recorrió con la mirada y sus manos una vez más, quitándole la ropa interior entre besos y caricias. Elsa lo dejó, perdiéndose en las sensaciones placenteras que él le estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo, cuando quedó totalmente desnuda, el chico no pudo evitar mirarla otra vez, con un paciente detenimiento que no parecía poseer. La rubia apretó los labios, notando el nivel de exposición en el que se encontraba. Jack la besó en los labios suavemente, y ella le correspondió, con la misma súbita dulzura.

— Eres hermosa, Els… — Susurró él, separando levemente sus labios. La rubia no pudo describir en su mente el golpe eléctrico que recibió su corazón.

Entre aquellos besos, Jack alcanzó sus pantalones con destreza, sacando un preservativo de uno de sus bolsillos. Antes de que él lo abriera, Elsa se lo quitó, tomándolo entre sus pequeños y finos dedos, provocando que el chico frunciera el ceño con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La chica sonrió, sentándose. Él la miró extrañado, y a la vez embobado por su figura a la tenue luz de la habitación. — Me honra que quieras que sea el padre de tus hijos, pero quiero protección en esto, ¿sabes?

— Te lo voy a poner yo, idiota — Respondió ella, con una seriedad que a Jack le pareció divertida y nostálgica. Le parecía cómico y adorable que estuviera arrugando la nariz como solía hacer, en un minuto como aquel. Elsa, al mirarlo, sonrió de forma pícara mientras abría el preservativo. Por algún motivo, aquello le dio un agradable escalofrío a Frost.

Lentamente, Elsa comenzó a despojar al muchacho de su ropa interior. Jack creyó que simplemente le pondría el preservativo dándole una mirada sexy, pero jamás imaginó que la chica acercaría sus labios y su lengua a su miembro sin ningún tipo de aviso. Frost soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, sintiendo una oleada de placer que no estaba preparado para experimentar. Elsa tuvo un cosquilleo en sus adentros, sintiéndose excitada con el sonido que el chico acababa de emitir.

La lengua de la rubia primero comenzó despacio, redondeando la punta del miembro. Sin embargo, luego hizo movimientos sensuales y fuertes, colocando la totalidad de aquella parte en su boca. Jack estaba perdido, solo sabiendo con quién se encontraba. Estaba con Elsa en el paraíso, eso era seguro. No podía ser otro lugar ni otra persona.

Luego de unos momentos, la chica se despojó de su genital, y, con una impaciente destreza que Jack jamás le había visto, le colocó la protección. Se miraron un segundo, y Jack supo que ella estaba tan lista y deseosa como él.

En ese momento, Frost tomó a Elsa y se posicionó sobre ella. Comenzaron a besarse, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él se aproximó a su entrada, apoyando sus brazos al costado de su cabeza. Al hacer el primer contacto, ambos sintieron al otro de una manera que jamás habían experimentado. A pesar de que sus encuentros anteriores no habían sido malos, Jack jamás había sentido tanto gusto de encontrarse de esa forma con alguien. En ese instante, quiso que esa persona siempre fuese Elsa, por muy alarmante que podría sonar.

Elsa, por su parte, no estaba distante a lo que Jack creía. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras el contacto entre ambos se formaba. La rubia sintió que aquellos orbes azules la atravesaban, como esas tardes en la biblioteca. Se sentía expuesta, pero no incómoda. Era como si Jack le estuviera diciendo que jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

Y ella, por muy apresurado que sonara, confiaba totalmente en eso.

El roce entre ellos comenzó. Jack jadeaba, y Elsa se aferraba a él, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus piernas y clavándole sus dedos en la espalda. Al principio no tuvieron fuerza sus movimientos, sin embargo, a medida que Elsa acariciaba cada parte de su torso y lanzaba gemidos de placer, Jack comenzó a acrecentar sus embestidas, dándole a entender que él también quería más de ella.

— Ja…Jack… — Escuchó cómo ella gemía su nombre y una corriente pasó por toda su columna vertebral, recordándole los efectos que su voz tenían sobre él — Ma… Más rápido, Jack…

Sus deseos fueron órdenes, sin tener que pedirlo dos veces. Elsa lanzó su cuello hacia atrás, gritando su nombre otra vez, a lo cual Jack, ya sintiendo el sudor en su cuerpo, respondió con jadeantes besos en las partes que alcanzaba de ella. La chica suspiró complacida, y sus piernas se apretaron aún más alrededor de su cuerpo. El chico mordió el cuello de ella, al igual que su hombro, gimiendo también su nombre, como si fuese la única palabra que pudiera articular en esos momentos.

Entonces, ambos lanzaron un clamor simultáneo, alcanzando el punto máximo de placer. Elsa apretó sus azules ojos con fuerza, al igual que la piel de su acompañante. Jack rugió, a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella, alcanzando a ver la excitante expresión que la rubia tenía en su rostro. Entonces, el agarre de ambos se aflojó, y Jack colapsó al costado de Elsa, descansando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. La chica bajó sus piernas, pero lo envolvió con sus níveos brazos, jadeando.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué se siente quebrar un juramento? — Recordó el chico, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Elsa pensó en golpearlo, pero se rio levemente. Jack, al escuchar ese sonido, levantó el rostro, encontrándose con esa sonrisa de ella. — ¿Cómo lo haces para ser linda y sexy a la vez?

— ¿Dices esas cosas cada vez que terminas de hacer esto? — Le preguntó Elsa, sintiendo el color en sus mejillas. Jack sonrió y abrió la cama, aún hecha, para que pudieran descansar entre las sábanas. Elsa se acurrucó a su lado y él la rodeó con un brazo.

— No, solo te lo he dicho a ti — Declaró él. La chica lo miró algo sorprendida, y él llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla — Els… Sé que no nos hemos visto hace tres años, pero no quiero que esto sea algo de una vez, ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad crees que dejaría ir a un chico con el que tuve un orgasmo simultáneo en nuestra primera vez? — Ante ese chiste, Jack frunció el ceño divertido, y ella se rio. El chico intentó guardar esa expresión en su memoria, no queriendo olvidarla jamás. Los ojos azules de ella encontraron a los de él y sonrió. — Jack, no quiero que esto termine.

Con esas palabras, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Esa noche no se hicieron promesas de eterno amor, ni tampoco declararon que eran almas gemelas.

Sin embargo, la verdad había salido a la luz, y eso era mucho más maravilloso que cualquiera de esas promesas.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 _¡Muy bien, aquí está la segunda parte de este fic! No suelo escribir lemon, de hecho, esta sería mi primera vez. Quise que fuera más o menos "apresurado" para demostrar la impaciencia de ambos, pero también quería que fuera dulce, dadas las circunstancias._

 _En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews. Ustedes, lectores, son los que me hacen escribir día a día._

 _Un par de avisos: uno, puedo hacer epílogo para este fic si lo desean (sería algo así como un especial del día siguiente o de Jack y Elsa siendo novios después, podrían darme ideas si quieren). Dos, estoy trabajando en un longfic de estos dos, en el universo de fantasía en el cual están insertos ellos. Sería también multicrossover y de aventura. Quisiera saber si les interesaría leerlo y qué piensan… Solo por curiosidad._

 _Muchos cariños y gracias por leer._

 _Aglae Ivanov_


End file.
